


Moving On

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Kerry get married. How does Craig cope and can he Move On?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Andrea

CHAPTER ONE

 

“An application for a transfer… now there’s a surprise.” Gina Gold drawled, amused at how the Sergeant was shifting uneasily on the other side of her desk.

“ Well.. I had hoped to discuss it with you, but I’ve now made up my mind.” Craig shifted again as the Inspector glared at him disdainfully, his voice wavering as he continued. “ I’m trying to do the right thing here.”

“ Very noble.” 

 

He gulped as Gold cut him off, any confidence he had when he walked into the room dispersing completely.

“ Luke and Kerry will be back from their honeymoon in a few weeks time. What choice do I have?” He slouched in defeat feeling his eyes tear up but refusing to give Gina the satisfaction of watching him break. He had no allies here now, he just wanted out.

“ For once, live with your actions.” Craig felt his heart shatter, and he could do nothing but watch as the woman crumpled his application into a ball and toss it back to him. He stared at it, disbelieving that it was lying there in his hands. “There’s the door, see you tomorrow.” The clipped dismissal stunned him and he just stood, clenching his jaw to prevent his objection bursting out. Slowly he turned and slid out of the office, knowing with certainty for the first time, he had no friends at Sun Hill.

 

* * * * *

 

He made his way back to his office, desperately trying to force down the lump that had formed in his throat. His eyes stung but he refused to give anyone here the satisfaction of watching him fall. He still had his pride, didn’t he?

He passed Superintendent Okaro, the other officer acknowledging him with a brief nod before entering the office he had just left. 

He reached the duty Sergeants' office and swiftly shut the door, releasing the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding when he heard the distinct click. Eyes lowered to stare at the scrunched up paper still held in his hands. Slowly, Craig unravelled the tangle of creases, trying to smooth it out until the words were once again visible. There had to be another way to get off this sinking ship. 

The thought of Luke and Kerry on their wedding day came unbidden into his mind. Kerry’s smiling face as she had stood in front of all of her colleagues at the Reception. He wanted that, that happiness and freedom. But he knew he could never have it. 

He let the destroyed application flutter to rest on his desk, feeling his heart break just that little bit more. And he sat there, a broken heart resting in a broken shell waiting for the pain to go away.

 

* * * * * 

 

Gina Gold sighed as she watched the other officer make his retreat, his tail firmly between his legs. It was only when she heard the definitive sound of the door shutting that she reached for her cigarettes, slumping back into her chair. She couldn’t deal with this now. She had enough to worry about without the possibility of losing her best sergeant, despite Craig’s determination to run as fast and as far as he could. She still couldn’t get over the scene in the hotel room, the momentary look of utter happiness on Craig’s face before he was aware of her presence, the look of total desolation when Luke dismissed him without a second thought.

She couldn’t give a toss if Craig was involved with another copper. But she did care when it disrupted the station, and the career of one of her finest officers. She had to be cruel to be kind and she would rather lose Luke than Craig.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she prayed that it wasn’t Craig trying his luck. When the Super entered giving her a look of mock offence at the cigarette in her hand, she relaxed despite the tongue-lashing that was probably inevitable.

“ What have we discussed, Inspector.” Yep, there it was. 

“ Believe me Superintendent, if you have had the day I have…” She chuckled at the wrinkling of his nose as he closed the door and moved to sit opposite her. “ Allow a girl one small indulgence, sir?” 

“ Hmm, just this once I suppose. I have news Gina.” He opened the file now resting on her table. “ We have a temporary transfer coming in from Barton Street, I believe you know him.” He paused, shifting in the wooden chair, trying to get comfortable. “ An Inspector Adam Newcombe. He will be working with us to bring down a drug dealer working over both our patches and also on the Ron Gregory case.”

He smiled again as he watched Gold’s eyebrows rise. “ And where, if I may ask, is this Inspector Newcombe going to work? And why him anyway?” She huffed and took another drag off her cigarette before stubbing it out . Adam Newcombe had never been known for his subtle approach to cases, often avoiding those which required a more delicate touch and which required him to follow orders from above.

“ Afraid he’s going to tread on your toes Gina?”

“ Perhaps. He has always enjoyed doing so before.”

“ Well I shouldn’t worry about him. By all accounts he is one of the most promising young men in the Met. And I don’t believe he will be chasing after all your female PC’s, Inspector, if the rumours are true.”

Now that sparked her interest. Gay, hmmm… She grinned mischievously, she had forgotten about that one tiny fact. Oh yes, she could have some fun with this. “That won’t stop him treading on my toes sir, and you still haven’t told me where this illustrious golden boy will be based.”

“ Well I have arranged with the Super at Barton Street that Newcombe will share our Inspectors' office for the duration of his stay at Sun Hill. No reason why he should feel put out.”

“ Put out? PUT OUT? What about ME?” Gina huffed. “ My office is small enough as it is without some halfwit rookie Inspector clogging it up even more!” She reached for the packet of cigarettes again only to be halted by Okaro removing them and tossing them into a nearby bin.

“ We will sort something out Gina. I don’t need to explain how important this cooperation from Barton Street is.” Okaro fixed her with a pointed look, challenging any unspoken comment.

“ Yes.” She smiled sarcastically, “Sir.”

“ Good. Inspector Newcombe will be arriving on Friday afternoon. That gives you nearly six days and I trust you will make him feel welcome.” Gina stood as Adam made to leave, walking with him towards the door.

“ Of course. At least for a few hours.” She smiled wryly. “ Have a good evening sir.”

“ Good night Inspector.”

Inspector Gold chuckled as she lifted her cigarette packet from her bin and flicked a small piece of dust off of it. As she removed one of the last sticks she sat back, a plan forming in her mind. It had been four years since she had last seen Adam Newcombe back when he was still a Sergeant and all she could recollect was his issues with authority. Gina smiled at the thought of the charming face, seemingly so innocent but a sharp wit; agreeing to an idea, then doing the opposite. 

She took a long drag from the cigarette and took a look around her office, realising she had better make a start on compacting her stuff into a smaller area. She heard the laughing as the relief began to knock off for the night and she sighed knowing she wouldn’t have time to get to the pub with the others.

 

* * * * *

 

The empty wine glass seemed to laugh back at him and he could do nothing but stare at it helplessly. It was Thursday evening and he was sat all alone in his house whilst the relief was down the pub living it up. ‘ No change there then,’ Craig thought as he sank back into his own world.

He felt the warmth of the alcohol beginning to work its magic and he couldn’t help reaching for the fresh bottle of wine standing beside its empty twin, watching as the red liquid refilled the glass. His head was swimming and he could barely refocus his attention back onto the television sinking further into the plush cushions of his sofa.

‘Why oh why had he chosen this film?’ he thought as he sighed deeply, watching the emotions play over Hugh Grants' face on the screen. ‘Did he feel this bad?’ Craig grimaced at his train of thought. ‘It was a film for heavens sake! Of course he hadn’t felt anything.’ 

Craig lay slumped on his sofa watching the story of Notting Hill play out, silent tears occasionally slipping down his cheeks unchecked. The end of the film brought no relief, his heart knowing ‘Happy ever afters,’ had no place in the real world. He glanced over to the bottle sighing when he realised that it was empty. He struggled into a sitting position, groaning softly as his head whirled in objection and was suddenly grateful he didn’t have to be in at work until two the next day.

He took a deep breath and cautiously stood up reaching out and steadying himself. His bed seemed so far away… Oh sod it.. Craig surrendered to the inevitable and moved the six short steps back to the sofa sliding back down into its comforting embrace. Wave after wave of nausea flooded him and his stomach almost rejected the dinner he had to force into it in the first place. He lay back down closing his eyes and begged the room to stop spinning as he took long deep breaths. Is this what that boy had reduced him to? Drinking himself into a stupor just to forget about the pain?

This was not who he was! He was stronger than this… Craig felt the pain well up in his chest but refused to let it get a hold of his thoughts. He knew he had to pull himself together, knew he had to survive this and get on with his life. 

He let his head fall back against the arm rest and began to form a plan. He needed distraction, needed to forget that stupid little cock-tease. Maybe a trip to ‘The Old Tollhouse’ was needed. He vaguely remembered going there with Carl after a week of cajoling and then hating every minute. It was a meat market. He had never ventured into the gay scene before then and the experience only served to remind him why.

No, no he couldn’t go back there. He didn’t want a quick meaningless fuck in the back of a seedy pub, however good it may momentarily make him feel. 

He felt the alcohol pulling him into sleep and he let himself fall deeper under the influence. He wanted to be loved, wanted to be held and comforted. He wanted to love someone so badly and feel the warmth inside from knowing that they loved him back. He closed his eyes for the last time and let himself slip away, the chime of the clock on the mantle-piece ringing out into the dimly lit room. 

 

* * * * *

 

The sound of the engine roaring to life reverberated in his skull and he felt himself wince at the sharp stabbing behind his eyes. His stomach rolled at the thought of the long shift ahead of him.

Craig didn’t know how he made it to the station, but he knew that unless he was careful with his already fragile head he wouldn’t be there for much longer. He had dressed in his uniform at his house, hoping to make the transition between Craig-the-heart-broken wreck, to Craig Gilmore Ultra-cool-Sergeant before anyone had the chance to see him in this state. He had a feeling that it hadn’t worked when Tony Stamp approached him, a sly smirk on his face.

“ Bit too much last night Sarge?” Craig smiled sarcastically as the PC began to chuckle, walking beside him up the entrance ramp towards the building. “ You should know better.”

“ You’re probably right Tony, but how often do I let my hair down?” Craig grimaced slightly as Tony burst out laughing, the sound grating on him more than the car engine. 

“ True Sir, just don’t let the wicked witch see you, she’s in a bad enough mood as it is!” 

“Nothing ever changes then.” Craig mumbled, grateful when Tony moved past him through the secure doors, letting him make his way to the locker room in peace. Shoving his bag into his locker after removing a packet of Aspirin, he sat on the locker room bench, collecting his thoughts before he had to go into the clamouring din of the briefing room. The short distance to the meeting seemed like a mile, the corridor stretching on and on, and he paused momentarily before opening the door letting the racket invade his senses. He winced again as a couple of jeers came from the gathered officers commenting on his obvious condition.

“ Late night Sarge?”

“ Come on Sarge, who was he?”

Craig Gilmore let the words wash over him and took his place at the front of the room ready to begin. He asked for quiet, his voice strained as he felt the stomach lurch. With a few sniggers, order was restored in the room and with a quick scan to check the attendance he began to assign the shift duties.

By the end he felt as though his legs were going to give way beneath him.

As the room slowly emptied and the accompanying chatter died down, Craig found himself desperate to get to the gents. Gathering his files he made his way as fast as he could manage, throwing the files into his office as he passed. He barely even registered Inspector Gold leaning out of her office as he moved along.

“ Sergeant Gilmore could I..” She cut herself off as she noticed the other officer’s sickly pallor. He continued past the open door and burst into the toilets, rapidly locking himself in a cubicle before emptying his stomach of the meagre breakfast he had had before leaving the house. It was a good few minutes before the nausea subsided enough for him to venture outside the cubicle. He wiped his face with a tissue and leant over the sink running the cold water to splash over his head. 

Craig relished the ice-cold feeling of the water trickling over the back of his neck and he began to feel more human by the minute. He made the mistake of looking into the mirror, suddenly disgusted by the image staring back at him. Soft hair now lay slicked by the water, his skin a sickly shade of grey and eyes rimmed in red. He hated what he had become. 

The Welshman tore his gaze away from the ghastly reflection and moved back into the hubbub of the station. If he could just get back to the relative calm of his office… 

“ Sergeant, my office.” ‘Ding-dong the wicked witch is very much alive!’ Craig thought as he heard the biting tones of Gina Gold’s voice echo down the corridor. He swivelled around and walked the few paces back to the open door. “ Don’t dawdle Gilmore, in you come.” 

Craig shut the door before taking in the bizarre scene before him. The whole office had been rearranged, almost split in half with a new desk resting by one of the walls…

“ Please excuse the cramped conditions Sergeant, I am led to believe that I am to have a house guest for the next month or so.” She sat behind her desk which now sat near the very back of the room a filing cabinet practically blocking her in. 

“ A house guest ma’am?”

“ Yes, a very charming Inspector who is just checking in with the Super now.” Gina brought out a bottle of water from under her desk and poured a glass. “ Sit Craig before you fall down.” She pushed the glass towards him. “Sip it slowly.”

“ Yes ma’am.” Craig found his stomach turning again at the thought of trying to swallow anything but forced himself to comply. 

“ What are you doing to yourself Craig?” Her question caught him off guard and when he looked up he found compassionate eyes gazing at him, full of sympathy. “This is isn’t you.” 

“ I don’t know what you mean ma’am.”

“ Oh don’t be a fool Sergeant. I would expect this behaviour from PC Best or PC Klein, I do not expect it from you!” She stopped as she noticed the grimace growing on Gilmore’s features as the volume of her voice rose. “This cannot continue Craig.”

“ It won’t..”

“ How can I trust that? I cannot have my officers turning up to duty unfit to work!” She scowled at him, her annoyance building at the continuation of Craig’s apathetic response. He sat the other side of the desk gingerly sipping at the water, putting up no argument to the accusations. “Craig, you have to pull yourself together.”

“ I know.” She lifted her head at the weak acknowledgement. “I know Gina but it’s so hard. Everywhere I go people are talking about them, about how happy they are and I can’t deal with it. I want it to go away.” 

“ I want to help Craig, but I will say this.” Gold leant forward her hands resting on top of the papers scattered on the desk. “I will not lose my best Sergeant to this, nor will I accept any application for a transfer. Am I understood?” 

The other officer looked up before nodding. 

“ Dismissed Sergeant. Stay in station where I can keep an eye on you.”

“ Yes ma’am.” Craig rose, placing the glass now half-full back on the desk. He turned and opened the office door, halting when he almost walked into the figure moving into the office. He looked up to apologise and found himself caught in a piercing blue gaze. He took a step back never breaking eye contact with the newcomer. The man was in his mid-thirties slightly taller than Craig, brilliant sapphire eyes and dusky blond hair with a small smile playing over his lips.

“ Ah yes. Sergeant, allow me to introduce our new temporary Inspector.” Gina smiled as the two men faced each other in the doorway. “ Adam Newcombe, meet Craig Gilmore.”

 

 

Moving on - by Andrea 

CHAPTER TWO

 

His chest felt tight and he couldn’t breath. His heart pounded in his breast and suddenly felt the nausea wash back over him. Breaking eye contact Craig sidled past the overbearing presence of the other man.

“ Sir.”

“ Sergeant.” His voice was slightly husky despite being deep and strongly masculine. Once out of the suddenly oppressive environment of the Inspectors' office, Craig made his way directly to his own office and his mounting paperwork. He rubbed his eyes wearily and switched on his computer. 

The words on the screen blurred into one another and Craig groaned and let his head fall forward to rest on his arms on the desk. It would be so easy, so tempting just to go to sleep… No! He had to stay awake, had to work. Forget the consistent pain in his head. He could forget when he was asleep. Forget his life and be something different, be happy. When awake he had to face everything standing in the way of that. 

His body took the decision out of his hands. His limbs growing heavy with exhaustion and his eyes refusing to remain open.

And with the soft hum of the computer filling the room, Sergeant Gilmore fell asleep. 

* * * * *

“ Gina my dear, who was that?” Adam Newcombe chuckled as he shut the office door behind him. “He looked a tad ill if you don’t mind me saying. Hope you’re taking care of your officers!” The Inspector chuckled at the face Gina made whilst she struggled to get around her desk. 

“ It’s not my fault if they insist on imbibing vast quantities of alcohol to drown their sorrows!” Gold perched on the edge of her desk, shifting some papers around and watching her counterpart rummage in his new filing cabinet. 

“ And what sorrows does that poor boy have? He doesn’t seem the type to go off the wall.” 

“ And how would you know, Adam? You’ve only just met him and he’s hardly a boy! And besides I hardly feel the love-life of one of my Sergeants is any of your business!” Gina snapped out attempting to peak the man's curiosity where Gilmore was concerned. 

“ Ah, girlfriend trouble. And I know, my dear Inspector, because I’ve been doing my homework on everyone ranked Sergeant or above. It's my job to know. Ah-ha!” Adam held up a file from the cabinet, a triumphant grin plastered over his face.

“ Not girlfriend, boyfriend. Tell me Adam, what exactly is your purpose at this station?” She slipped the sentence in quickly, hoping the other officer didn’t choose now to make an issue of it. It was still too soon…

“ Now Gina, I know the Super has briefed you so there’s no point in digging into my case.” Inspector Newcombe smiled fondly at the woman who had been his Inspector when he was a Sergeant, his eyes twinkling telling her he had caught the first part of her outburst. He almost broke out into laughter as she huffed, flustered by his retort. Minutes of easy silence followed, both Inspectors sitting at their desks, frustrated by the lack of space between them and the walls. He watched Gina from behind his paperwork frowning as she reached for a new cigarette packet fiddling with the wrapper before they were snatched from her fingers by the figure now standing by her desk.

“ Not in my office Inspector!”

“ Your office? YOUR OFFICE!! How dare you! This is..” She halted her tirade as the door opened suddenly. “Can we help you Sergeant?”

Sergeant Boyden stood in the doorway, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. He glanced at the newcomer, cautious as to whether he should say anything. “ Umm.. I think you need to come and see this ma’am.” The officer had a twinkle in his eyes that Inspector Gold didn’t trust. When Matt sought her out it often ended in trouble.

“ This had better be good Sergeant.” She squeezed past Adam, and motioned Boyden out of the office.

“ I’m sorry if I interrupted anything ma’am.” He smirked at the annoyed look shot in his direction. He was glad their journey consisted of about five paces to the next office down. He paused briefly before pushing the already-ajar door open enough to allow the Inspector to look inside. 

* * * * * 

Gina remained motionless, staring at the sight in front of her. The sight of Sergeant Craig Gilmore fast asleep head on arms sprawled out on the desk, the colours of the computers screensaver playing over his face. The room was silent, the only light from a desk lamp pointing away from the slumbering figure.

“ That will be all Sergeant Boyden, I will deal with this matter from here.” Gina Gold passed the man and walked into the office, softly closing the door behind her, and checking to ensure the blinds would block this sight from any other curious eyes. “Oh, Craig.”

The sleeping man didn’t even stir when she began to stroke the his still damp hair, smoothing it back onto his head. Gina felt frustration beginning to well up within her and she poked the sergeant in further attempt to rouse him.

“ Craig… CRAIG!” The cosseting tone vanished as the superior officer in her took over, becoming increasing annoyed at the lack of response. After further prodding, Gilmore groaned and lifted his head. He searched out Gina’s form with bleary eyes, his still tender head adjusting to the light. 

“ My office Craig.” She moved away from him as he struggled back to full consciousness. “ If you think that you can make it that far.” Gina opened the door and made to leave only once she was certain that Craig intended to follow her. “This is all I need,” she muttered softly to herself.

“ Nothing too serious I hope ma’am.” Inspector Newcombe glanced up at her return.

“ I hope not Adam. Can you be discreet about what is about to be discussed in this office?” Gina looked up sharply, not permitting any disagreement in the matter.

“ Of course Inspector. I have no interest in the business of this station except my case.” He returned to his paperwork, not even looking up as Sergeant Gilmore re-entered to join them.

“ Shut the door, Sergeant.” Gina took her place behind the desk, putting distance between her and the subdued man in front of her.

“ Ma’am, it won’t happen again, I…”

“ Quiet. I am going to speak frankly Gilmore, and I will give you just one warning.” She paused, waiting for Craig to meet her level gaze. “ I don’t care if you’ve been having problems dealing with this Craig. You are first and foremost a police officer, and I expect you to perform your duties to the highest standard.”

“ Yes ma’am.” 

“ Then start acting like the Gilmore you were when you came here. The man who knew who he was and didn’t care about others' opinions. You worked through the break-up with Sean; you can work through this.” Her voice was sharp and clipped as she finished her speech. She had to stay firm, this apathy could not continue. She kept her gaze steady as she noticed Craig’s eyes dart in the direction of Newcombe’s desk. She had also noticed the other man's sudden interest in the situation at the mention of Sean’s name. 

“ I’m trying ma’am.” Craig lowered his head his focus becoming firmly fixed on the floor.

“ I know Craig. I’m letting this go simply because of your near flawless record, but if I have a repeat of this behaviour it will become a disciplinary matter. Go home, I don’t want to see you until tomorrow. Dismissed.” Gina couldn’t keep up the anger in her voice, letting compassion seep back into her words. She waited whilst Craig solemnly nodded and left for the second time in half an hour.

“ Why is my life never simple, Adam?” She muttered looking up at the ceiling.

“ Because you care for them, just as I care for my boys at Barton Street. It’s what makes us good Inspectors.” The younger man looked at her pointedly, his eyes smiling playfully at her flustered appearance. “But it doesn’t mean we have to like them all the time.” 

Inspector Gold sat back in her chair, pointlessly looking for her cigarettes before recollecting earlier events. She glared at the room's other occupant as the packet came flying at her barely missing the lamp. 

“ Just one, I can’t stand the things.”

Gina chuckled again, proud of her small victory. “So noble of you Sir Knight! Glad to see I still hold some sway in this small kingdom!” She sighed in delight as she finished the first drag. almost bursting out at the sight of Adam wrinkling his nose in disgust. “ Tell my Sir Knight, what do you think of my wayward young knave?”

* * * * *

“ Coming to the pub Inspectors?” Gina looked up as she heard Boyden’s voice from outside the office. Both she and Adam were finishing up for the night and she knew she desperately needed a drink.

“ Be right there!” She picked up her bag, turning to Adam who was still fiddling about with a stack of papers. “Care to come meet some of the lads, sir?”

“ I think I can be tempted ma’am. Give me twenty to get changed and make myself respectable.” Adam slowly stood and stretched cautiously, easing the muscles in his back to normality. His shirt pulled out of his trousers slightly and he struggled to push it back in to look reasonable. 

“ My dear Mr. Newcombe. You could spend a week changing and still not be respectable.” Gina smiled as she walked towards the door after pulling up the blind on the window. “That hair of yours has always been scruffy.” She leant over and ruffled the dark blond mass affectionately.

“ Hmm.. could be right there.” Adam smiled and held back a yawn, rubbing his eyes to ease the signs of his exhaustion.

“ You had better be in the pub or I will come back and get you. Just because it’s your first day is no excuse to bow out.” 

“ Wouldn’t miss it. And besides, I want to hear more about the heart-broken Sergeant Gilmore.”

* * * * *

“Hey Inspectors! What can I get ya’ ?” Gary Best stood at the bar, lifting his pint in greeting. “ Come on, I insist!”

“ Two pints please Gary, I need to drown my sorrows.” Gina smiled wearily. 

“ Just don’t go as far as Gilmore ma’am!” a voice piped from the table where the other officers had gathered, an outburst of laughter following the statement. The laughter died down slightly as Gina shot an icy glare in their direction. 

“ You wouldn’t want to doze off now, would you!” someone else chuckled.

“ Been busy Matt?” Gina bit out, angry with the Sergeant for working with such efficiency.

“ Don’t know what you mean ma’am.” He feigned nonchalance as another bout of laughing started up. “ We can’t all have the ability to be so hung over we can’t work.” The laughter mixed with cheers of agreement.

“ I suppose you have a point there.” She sighed, looking skyward.

“ Yeah, what was the matter with the pretty boy anyway? Get something stuck up his arse?” Best called out, prompting even more sniggers. Gina looked over to Adam, watching him tense up at the sudden shift of topic. She hadn’t wanted him to witness this aspect of her officers. 

“ Nah, probably the other way round!” Matt Boyden cut in.

“ That’s enough lads. Keep your opinions to yourselves, alright?” She was growing uncomfortable and could sense the anger mounting in her companion. “I believe introductions haven’t been made yet. Everyone, this is Inspector Adam Newcombe. He’s temporarily working out of Sun Hill and I trust you will show him the proper respect?”

A chorus of ‘yes ma’ams’ echoed from the table. “ Now if you charming people will excuse us.” She raised her glass slightly wishing she hadn’t dragged Adam out. Once out of earshot she heard her companion bite out a string of expletives that would have made Gary Best blush. “ I’m sorry you had to witness that.” Again she sighed. “ They don’t know about you so they won’t give you any..”

“ How long have they treated him like this?” Gina faltered at his statement, its abrupt perceptiveness catching her off guard.

“ Umm.. pretty much from the start I guess. Most of the guys have never kept their homophobia under wraps.” She took a hefty gulp of her drink. “ Boyden and Taviner are the worst. Always have been.”

“ It’s a disgrace.“ Newcombe snorted. “We would never tolerate such behaviour at Barton Street. It’s never been a problem for me. No wonder the guy is screwed up!” 

“ What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying I can’t control my relief?!” Gina felt her temper rising as she stood bolt upright to confront Adam. No one had ever questioned her judgement when it came to controlling her officers like that!

“ To a point. You simply stand by and watch the majority make one of your officers lives a nightmare. And an officer of a higher rank I’d like to add!” He paused, taking a deep breath and looking down to the bottom of his glass. “I’ve been there before Gina, I do know.” 

“ You like him, don’t you?” Gina looked at him suspiciously, a small grin warming her features.

“ If you're asking if I find him attractive, then yes I do. Satisfied?” Adam felt his temper rising even further at the other Inspectors unexpected prying. “ But I know what he’s going through, I want to help.”

“ For the record Adam, the teasing doesn’t get to him. He dealt with that early on.” She paused slightly as if uncertain about something. “Adam what I am about to say is NEVER to be repeated, not to anyone, especially Craig. Clear?”

“Crystal.”

“ Craig got involved with a PC. It went wrong, and the PC ditched him and got married. Craig has had a string of bad relationships and well, lets just say this was the straw that broke the camel's back.” Gina continued to drink as Adam sat in silence absorbing the information. “Personally I want to string them both up and have them transferred out. But Craig’s a good Sergeant and I won’t lose him to this.”

“ Give him time. It’s all you can do. Either that or transfer the PC.”

“ Oh, and I’m sure his wife would be happy with that!” Gina sighed. “The whole thing is a mess that I don’t have time to deal with.”

“ He deserves better.”

“ So I was right! You are attracted to him!”

“ I have already admitted that Gina. Though I could imagine he would look better with a bit of colour in him.” Adam chuckled, remembering the pasty complexion the Sergeant had been sporting that afternoon. But those eyes, those deep passionate brown eyes.

“ Hmm.. He needs someone like you Adam,” she hinted.

“ Gina, the last thing he is going to be interested in is anyone making a pass at him right now!” Adam sighed, exasperated at Gina’s lack of subtlety. “ And how do you know I’m not involved with someone at the moment?” His curiosity was peaked at this. 

“ You’re not the only one who can do their homework Inspector Newcombe. I had six days worth of investigating time!” She winked slyly and Adam couldn’t help but smile at her persistence. Both became serious as the sounds of the pub invaded into their conversation. “ He needs to be loved. I just want to see the Craig he was before, when he was happy. He had a partner, a new job and the confidence in himself.” She paused, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. ” I’m sorry, I don’t mean to go on.”

“ It’s alright Gina. I’ve seen it before, I know how you feel.” Adam signalled the barman to order a new set of drinks. “ It’s something we have to deal with. You try to stay detached but it isn’t always possible. That’s why the lord invented alcohol!” He chuckled raising his new, full glass. Gina gave a sad smile at this, looking at the man she had known since he was a constable. 

“ He is my friend as well as my colleague. I just don’t know who to be now.”

Moving on - by Andrea 

CHAPTER THREE

 

Two weeks later…

 

“ I am begging you Gina. Give me this chance!” Craig Gilmore stood before Inspector Gold, thankful that the other resident of the office was out on a raid. He couldn’t have it going round that he had to beg his superiors for interview time. “ I know I have a case against him, I just need more time!”

 

“ We have just run out of time Sergeant Gilmore. The judge has refused to grant further custody time so he has to go.” Gina stared evenly at the frustrated officer, barely suppressing a grin. His enthusiasm for the job had been resurfacing steadily and she found herself glad that she had refused his transfer. “Take it easy Craig. We’ll watch him; we just have to be patient.”

 

A disgruntled huff was her only reply as the Sergeant waited patiently for her to return the extension request. 

 

“ Are you still coming tonight?” Gina prompted. It had taken her nearly two weeks to get Craig to agree to come out with her, Robbie, Gemma and Adam tonight.

 

“ Of course. Otherwise I have a feeling that my life would be intolerable.”

 

“ Adam’s looking forward to going.” She looked at him slyly, smiling innocently as he looked at her knowingly.

 

“ Gina you know that…” 

 

“ I know, just.. give him a chance. He’s a good bloke Craig.” She smiled again. “ And I think you could do with some light relief.”

 

“ But..”

 

“ No buts, Sergeant. Just for tonight.” She grinned. “Now, we both finish early, so we are going to town.”

 

“ Town, Gina?” He looked puzzled, not understanding what she was on about.

 

“ Yes, Craig. Big place. Lots of shops.” She motioned with her hands, trying to get the sense of sarcasm across. “ Clothes shops to be precise.”

 

“Clothes…?” The blank look remained on Craig’s face, and Gina found herself getting increasingly frustrated with him. It was at times like this she wondered if someone had made a mistake promoting him.

 

“ Yes Craig,” she sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “Things you wear every day.”

 

“ I understand that ma’am. But why do we have to go to the shops?” 

 

“ Because you are not going out in anything from your wardrobe. Believe it or not Craig, you are an attractive man and its time you promoted that.” Gina returned to shuffling papers on her desk, giving him a sly glare.

 

“ If it weren’t you Gina I would take that as an insult. So then,” he paused, settling himself on the edge of her desk. “ What exactly are you suggesting?”

 

“ You’ll see Craig.” She chuckled looking devious. “ You’ll see.”

 

* * * * *

 

“ You CANNOT be serious!!” Craig almost shouted as Gina held up a purple shirt of a slightly metallic hue. She had to stifle her rising amusement as her shopping companion poked at the garment. “It’s not me.”

 

“ Exactly. We’re going for sexy, Craig. Not old and boring!” She held on to it resolutely, determined not to be swayed on the matter. Over her arm was slung a variety of clothes, a couple of shirts, T-shirts, casual trousers and even a jacket. She had a feeling Craig wouldn’t thank her for spending an entire months wages on one shopping trip!

 

“ What? Like you, you mean?!” Craig laughed as he ducked, avoiding her playful punch.

 

“ Watch it, Gilmore. Just for that I’m going to make you try this on.” She held the shirt up again, admiring the way the light caught the colours. “We are aiming to impress. Adam is a great guy and if…”

 

“ Gina, we’ve been through this and..” He looked away, memories of Luke suddenly resurfacing; that dull lump of emotion welling back up in his chest. True, Inspector Newcombe was an attractive man, even he wasn’t that blind, but still.. his heart was not fickle. He loved Luke and that’s all there was to it.

 

“ And you agreed to try. You need this, Craig.” She lifted his head and held his gaze, softening when she saw the glimmer of unshed tears. “Now, lets find you some jeans.”

 

“ I don’t want jeans, Gina. They look tacky,” he grumbled again, knowing by now that it would get him nowhere. They had two and a half hours before they had to meet the others, and he felt his nervousness increasing every time he glanced at his watch. Gina, on the other hand did not seem overtly worried about the whole thing. She wandered over to the trousers again, and started to rummage. 

 

“ You want to show off that rear of yours, don’t you? No point in hiding behind baggy clothes.” He just sighed at this and let her take over. Moments later there was a satisfied ‘hmph’ and he looked up to see the damage. He was actually impressed at her choice and smiled when her eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

“Alright. Just one pair though,” and sighed again as she returned her attention to the rack.

 

* * * * *

 

They sat together in a corner of ‘The Red Lion’, waiting for the rest of the party to arrive. They had been ten minutes early, and Craig could not stop fiddling with, and picking, at the new clothes that seemed to hug his body. The worn effect dark blue jeans fitted snugly and he struggled not to keep shifting about in the seat.

 

“The shirt looks great, Craig.” Gina chuckled at his attempts to look relaxed. “And I like your hair like that! You’re going to have to wear it to work that way..” She smiled again as he reached up and ran a hand gingerly over the tips of the lightly gelled strands. “ Stop it! You’ll ruin it!” She broke into full blown laughter at the cold look he shot in her direction.

 

“ I think I’ve had enough of your pearls of wisdom for one day, don’t you Gina?” Craig picked up his glass of whisky and swirled it around, focusing on the honey-coloured liquid. “ Are you sure I look alright?”

 

“ For someone who’s not supposed to be fussed, you seem quite worried Craig.” Gina smirked.

 

“ I just.. I..”

 

“ Craig, Adam is an attractive guy and there is nothing wrong with how you feel.”

 

“ But Luke..”

 

“ ... is married Craig.” She watched the flash of pain pass over his features. “ You are not betraying your feelings towards him by moving on. If anything, wouldn’t it please him to see you happy?” She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. “ Moving on is the hardest thing to do Craig, but you have to start to heal sometime.”

 

“ But its hard, Gina. Every time I see Adam around the station, something inside me jumps.” He paused as he took a large gulp of the whisky. “Then someone mentions Luke or Kerry and all I feel is…”

 

“Pain?” Gina asked sympathetically.

 

“ Guilt.” Craig’s voice was barely more than a murmur and she had to strain to hear it over the clamouring sounds of the pub. “ I feel guilty.”

 

“ You shouldn’t. Now, I’m going to ask you something and you have to be truthful. Understand?” She straightened up, pulling her hand away. She waited until Craig met her gaze and nodded. “Do you, or do you not, find Adam Newcombe attractive?” She watched as her companions face gradually turn an interesting shade of crimson and his mouth seemed to move without words.

 

“ I…I.. yes.” He sighed, not seeing the point in denying what Gina already knew. “ But someone like him could never be interested in someone like me.” He returned to playing with the whisky glass, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“ Then why is he coming tonight?” 

 

He looked up at the Inspector, slowly processing what she had just said.

 

* * * * *

 

Adam sat in his office in the station waiting for Gemma and Robbie, having finished later than Gina and Craig. It had been a tense day and all he could think about was unwinding and getting an early night for his day off the tomorrow. Craig.. he sighed as his thoughts drifted to the other man. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to be bullied into this! He didn’t need to be spending his time helping Gina heal emotionally fragile officers. But, he thought as he sighed again, that wasn’t the real reason he was doing it. He genuinely wanted to see the younger man, take the haunted look from his eyes. Over the past two weeks he’d found himself falling hard and fast for the seemingly icy Sergeant Gilmore. His heart speeded up just thinking about him!

 

“ Coming sir?” Robbie poked her head round the office door, shaking him from his reverie.

 

“ Yep.” He looked up and smiled. “ Just checking my hair!” he chuckled as he looked into the mirror. He didn’t know why he bothered really, there was no way to tame the unruly, shaggy spikes!

 

“ You’ll knock him dead sir!” Robbie smiled, pleased with her part in this elaborate plan. “ And I’m sure everything will be fine.”

 

“ Ahh, Miss Cryer. Your faith in me is astounding!” His chuckle turned into laughter, which died away as he left the office. “Now, lets find Miss Osbourne and be on our way and find the rest of our little party.”

 

The three made their way out of the station, with the Inspector shaking off all questions about their activities from other officers. The trio laughed and joked on their way down the street to the pub, Adam looking somewhat like a pimp with a woman on each arm. When they reached the pub, he faltered outside, nervous to go in.

 

“ Come on guv! They’re probably not even here yet!” Gemma taunted as she opened the door, letting the noise flood out into the street. Robbie laughed as she followed her.

 

Taking a deep breath, he made his way in.

 

* * * * *

 

Craig looked up each time the doors on the far side of the bar opened, only to be disappointed when it wasn’t the others. He was aware of Gina watching him in mild fascination, but he couldn’t control his reactions. He kept drifting back to what Gina had said, wondering if he should consider moving on. 

 

He heard the click of the door shutting and found his eyes darting up again. He immediately straightened as his eyes found the figure moving towards the bar. Tight black jeans framed him perfectly and a red shirt hugged his torso. The man looked gorgeous! More than gorgeous and Craig felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

 

He watched as the other Inspector began to scan the room, searching for them. He was vaguely aware that Gina had started waving but he couldn’t tear his eyes off the vision before him. The man had a natural grace that was all too evident as he turned back to the bar, obviously not spotting them, and put his arm loosely around Gemma’s shoulders. Craig felt a pang of something inside of him, a feeling that was reminiscent of when he had witnessed the intimacy between Kerry and Luke. Jealousy. 

 

Mentally he shook himself. He couldn’t be feeling jealous! He barely knew the man - Adam, he corrected himself. He barely knew Adam. He looked over to see his friend smirking at his obvious preoccupation.

 

“ Want to go over there?” she asked, the sly smile never quite leaving her lips.

 

“ No! Umm.. no. We’ll just wait for them. Keep the table and all.”

 

‘Oh great Craig!’ Gina thought, ‘Sound calm and collected why don’t you!’ She laughed to herself as she observed his gaze subconsciously move back to the group at the bar. She caught Robbie’s attention with another wave and watched as the woman alerted the others to their location.

 

* * * * *

 

Adam looked up and found himself caught, unable to look away from the twin pools of brown focused in their direction. He found himself doing a double-take, uncertain if the stern sergeant and the man sitting at the other end of the room could truly be one and the same. He smiled slowly, finding the sight a distraction and no longer paying much attention to what Gemma was ordering.

 

He had not imagined such a transformation and had trouble understanding the reason for it before he had recalled Gina’s earlier comments. ‘ Don’t worry Adam, I’ll make sure he scrubs up nicely!’ Ah, yes that was it. Gina definitely had a hand in this all new sexy Sergeant Gilmore.

 

“ Come on Guv’! They’re waiting!” Robbie grabbed her drink from the bar as Gemma was paying and started to push her way through the crowd towards the table. He watched as Craig looked away and felt his heart sink slightly. 

 

“ It’ll be fine, sir. Give him a chance.” Gemma took him by the arm and lead him towards the table.

 

“ You, Miss Osbourne, are far too perceptive for your own good!” Adam laughed as they reached the table where Robbie was already squeezing in by Gina. They placed their pints on the table and he shrugged off his jacket. “ Hi.” He was surprised at the softness of his voice as he watched Craig shift along to let him in.

 

“ Hi,” Craig glanced up at him, his nerves on fire from having the other man so close. He could smell the musky scent of his cologne as Adam eased himself into the seat next to him, and he felt a wave of excitement rush through his body. Having the heat of the other man softly pressing against him was enough to set his heart pounding even more than it already was.

 

“ So, how was the end of the shift?” Gina enquired as she subtly pushed Craig further towards Adam. He looked at her and she smiled sweetly, as Gemma and Robbie snickered on the other side of the table. “ Any problems?”

 

“ Nope. Two drunks and a drug dealer!” Gemma seemed to stifle another bout of laughter. “ Nothing we couldn’t er.. handle!” Both she and Robbie burst out into the giggles, and Craig felt Adam sigh deeply beside him.

 

“ Hardy-har-har, ladies.” He sighed again reaching for his pint. ” And I’m sure you have never had a difficult time taking someone into custody…”

 

“ So you nailed him then?” Gina enquired, thinking about the Ron Gregory and his drug ring.

 

“ Nah, just a small fish in a very big pond. Won’t even affect the food chain!” Adam grimaced; not liking the way the conversation was going. “ He just decided to make my shift difficult!”

 

Craig felt the other man shift against him again and he took a deep breath, trying to forget his emotions and act naturally. He leaned back letting his body relax into the cushioned backing of the seat and ignored the flush slowly creeping into his cheeks. 

 

“ Are you OK, Craig?” Gina’s question broke into his train of thought and he looked around, startled that the attention had suddenly switched to him. Taking a gulp of whisky, he struggled to find an answer.

 

“ Fine Gina. Just thinking.” He took another swig. “I’m going to grab another. Want one?” 

 

“ No, I don’t think so.” She smiled at his blatant attempt to avoid attention. She continued to smile as he edged past Adam and made his way to the bar. She knew that now was a perfect time to continue the plan and she shot Gemma a sly look.

 

“ Ma’am! What on earth did you do to him!?!” Robbie gazed in Craig’s direction, an incredulous look in her eyes. “ Its like he’s a different person! He’s… he’s well..”

 

“ Incredible.” 

 

Three sets of eyes turned to look at the other inspector, the word barely audible over the background din. “ I.. I mean..” Adam stumbled over what to say as he tore his gaze from the man at the bar. “ Oh, bollocks!” He looked up to find them smiling at him.

 

“ You have to make the first move! He’s not going to do it!” Gemma burst out, sweeping her hand out in Gilmore’s direction.

 

“ She’s right, guv! Go for it!” Robbie joined in the display. Adam chuckled at their enthusiasm and turned to their superior.

 

“ And what do you have to say on the matter, Gina?” Adam grinned raising an eyebrow in the older woman’s direction.

 

“ Oh, you know my opinion on the matter!” She paused, leaning over to him as she noticed Craig paying. “But in regard to what we discussed earlier, I would say they’re right!” She sat back up straight as Craig approached the table again, this time Adam moving up closer to Gina, letting Craig sit on the end. “ What time is the table booked for?” she asked as Craig looked suspicious at the sudden lull in the conversation. His eyes quickly scanned the table before refocusing on Gina and the question.

 

“ Eight. I wasn’t sure what time the others would get out!” He found himself blushing again as he felt Adam's eyes on him, watching his every movement. “Thought it would be best to play it safe,” he mumbled, his voice edged with uncertainty.

 

“ Allows us to get another round in at least,” Adam laughed, nodding towards the clock on the wall. It was seven fifteen. “You said it was an Indian?” Craig nodded taking a sip of the whisky instead of looking at the man next to him. Adam continued to snatch glances at him, watching the unease slowly ebb from his body as the conversation began to flow again and the focus shifted elsewhere. “So, where in Wales do you come from?” 

 

Craig smiled softly at the mention of his home, risking a glance at the slightly older man. Those crystalline eyes wouldn’t let him go, and Craig let himself fall into a sway of easy conversation. They made small talk as the girls became involved in an argument about men, finding it safer to stay out of the firing line. Adam found himself drawn closer to Craig, shifting in his seat until they were all but touching, noting that the other man made no move to pull back. It was some time before he realised that the others had begun to listen in on their conversation, his attention to his surroundings being triggered by the realisation his pint glass was empty.

 

“ Another round?” 

 

“ Sure, why not? We’ve got time for a quick one!” Gemma raised her also empty glass and shook it meaningfully. Robbie and Gina joined in moving their glasses towards him. 

 

“ Fine.” He sighed, rising to slide past the other occupants. “ I’ll get them.”

 

“ I’ll give you a hand.” Adam looked down, surprised at the offer, but Craig was already moving steadily back to the bar, leaving him a clear path to follow. Adam forced himself to move across the room towards him, as he rested his arms on the bar speaking to the barman, the earlier tension suddenly absent from the lithe frame. As the barman turned away, Craig’s eyes sought him out, and Adam felt that jolt run through him again. He smiled warmly, thrilled when the gesture was returned.

 

“ I wanted to apologise for them,” the blond murmured when he reached Craig. 

 

“ I could say the same. Gina doesn’t know when to quit.” Another smile, another shared gaze that neither could break. Adam let his hand wander over the bar his fingers brushing against Craig’s. He shivered involuntarily at the contact. That damned jolt again! 

 

“ That’ll be nine-sixty!” Both men looked up to see the barman watching them with obvious amusement. He grinned at Craig who returned the smile whilst handing over the money.

 

“ Thanks, Duncan. Keep the change.” 

 

The barman winked, passing some of the drinks to Adam, letting his hands linger a little too long. “ Cheers, Craig.” The dark-haired youth winked again, before returning to work.

 

“ Could he be any more obvious?” Adam scowled.

 

“ Who? Duncan!? He flirts with everyone. Why, jealous?” Craig halted turning to face the other officer, the question standing between them. 

 

“ And what if I am?” Adam shifted nervously, aware of the trio watching in earnest from the table. Craig smiled then twisted back towards the women, speaking softly as he went.

 

“ Let's see what the night holds."


End file.
